Klanced
by keyungso
Summary: klance one-shots for y'all daily dose ;)
1. 1- Promises

"You know exactly why I'm here," Lance says, his lips tugging up into a half smirk as he leans closer to Keith.

"Why is that?" Keith says, bored while closing the book he was reading, setting it down on the space on the sofa he's sitting on.

"You promised me something me, babe. Gotta give it to me now."

"What? What did I...Oh." Keith flushes pink. He slowly licks his lips consciously, perfectly knowing how it turns Lance on.

"Fuck, Keith," Lance groans out before leaning in and cupping Keith's jaw with both his hands, their lips deliciously molding together.

Kissing Lance is always a nice feeling, Keith realizes. He taste like the ocean; salty with a tinge of sweet and Keith can't help but want more and more and more.

He opens his mouth to let his boyfriend's tongue in when it licks his lower lip slowly, asking for permission. Usually Keith would tease Lance by keeping his lips shut, but right now Keith just wants it quick and nice.

Keith is standing now, both of them against the wall with Lance's thigh in between Keith's milky ones.

Lance's tongue quickly swerves in, licking every corner it can reach, making Keith shiver in pleasure. They stayed like that for some time, teeth clashing, hands rubbing and touching everywhere they can reach and the only sounds Keith could hear is the sound of their mouths.

When Lance grinds his crotch onto Keith's, Keith broke the kiss, arching beautifully and gasping out loud and face looking so wrecked up that Lance has to stop, admire and wonder what the fuck did he do to deserve the pretty mullet-boy in front of him.

"Fuck, baby." Lance rasps out, his voice deeper than normal, as he tugs off his own shirt before returning to Keith, taking his lips back on him.

Keith's hand crawls up to Lance's short hair and pulls softly when Lance nibbles his lower lip, his hands going down to push Keith's shirt up. His hands crawl up and up towards Keith's already hardened nipples, pinching them softly, earning a sharp gasp from the shorter boy in front of him.

He breaks the kiss once again, a discontented sigh leaving Keith's lips but he says nothing and looks at his busy boyfriend as he replaces his right hand with his mouth, his hot tongue circling around the nub sensually.

Arching beautifully, Keith moans out loud, the grip on Lance's hair tightening every time Lance grinds their crotches together.

When Lance gets bored, he pulls his mouth away, a string of saliva connecting from his mouth to the red, abused nipple that glistens in the fairly-dimmed room. Putting his mouth on the rejected nipple, he starts all over again until Keith is a panting mess, clawing Lance's back impatiently, his eyes going darker and darker with lust.

"Lance.." Keith moans.

"Mm baby say my name again." Lance mumbles as he peppers his boyfriend's pale chest with more kisses and marks to cover up last night's leftovers. His hands are everywhere. Roaming around. Touching and rubbing any exposed skin, each touch leaving Keith wanting more and more quickly but at the same time he wants to take things slow, slowly feeling Lance, slowly appreciating him, slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with him cause Keith knows- he realizes that life doesn't go on forever. If he loves Lance, he should love him slowly until he falls into a deep abyss of devotion and affection that he can't reverse.

"Lance Lance Lance Lance. Fuck. Kiss me. Kiss me please, please Lance. Oh G-"

He shuts him up with a hard kiss, tongue shoving inside without permission, circling and exploring each and every cavern. One hand titling Keith's head up, the other quickly fumbling around to unbutton his jeans.

He kicks his legs out of the tight blue jeans, and grabs Keith's thighs, the other immediately wrapping them around Lance's waist tightly, and Lance lifts him up, pushing him against the wall hard, their groins rubbing oh so sensually against each other that Keith curses and breaks the kiss only to beg for more.

"Bedroom. Now." He says in short breaths. Lance smirks, "Impatient, are we?"

"Now now now please Lance fuck me please," Keith hides in the crook of his neck, shaking his head softly in impatientness. Lance feels his boyfriend's body shaking, his already leaking cock standing up straight, laying flat on his belly.

He looks at his face and smiles softly when a teary eyed Keith stares at him back. Bright red, abused lips pulled into a pout, face flushed bright pink and black eyes darker than usual.

"Please, Lance?"

Lance removes one hand from his thigh and cups Keith's right cheek, thumb circling softly on the cheekbone. Fuck he was too cute. Gonna be the fucking end of him. He leans in and kisses his forehead softly, the little affectionate gesture feeling Keith fuzzy and so warm he can't help but smiles up to Lance.

"Okay, cariño. Let's go to the bedroom," Lance says, returning the hand on the cheek to his thigh, lifting him up and carrying them both to the bedroom. Keith keeps his head buried in Lance's neck on the way, leaving butterfly kisses here and there.

Lance doesn't bother closing the door, placing the other boy on the bed and pulls away to rummage around the drawer to find two half-finished bottles of lube and a condom.

"Condom?" Keith asks from the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Got it," Lance says, "Strawberry or blueberry?"

Keith licks his dry lips as he quickly discards himself out of his sweaty shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his tight, black boxers , "Uh, strawberry."

Lance grabs the pink colored bottle, and returns back onto the bed, smiling with satisfaction as he slowly runs his hand on his boyfriend's belly. It's hard, considering the amount of time he uses for training everyday. It's admirable somehow, Lance always has been slightly jealous of how driven Keith is in improving but he's also worried about his health. No one expects it, but Keith gets sick easily.

Keith's mood plummets way down when he's sick and when he's in a bad mood, there won't be any sex. And no sex means no action time for Lance Jr.

He places a kiss on a part near his hipbone, earning a groan from the boy under.

"Lance. God fucking dammit, just get this over with!" Keith rasps out, voice dripping with such need that Lance almost wants to drop all this and take things through with him, fucking him hard and fast until he passes out.

"Patience, baby." Lance says against his skin and moves downwards, taking the top part of his boxer with his teeth, pulling it down torturously slow.

Keith's dick jumps up, slapping wetly against his abdomen, and Lance wastes no time in engulfing the whole thing in his awaiting mouth.

"F-Fuck..Lance.." Keith groans as Lance bobs his head up and down, licking and sucking like he's starved for it; the way he always does it. If anyone is both an expert in handling guns and sucking dick, it's Lance.

In no time, a familiar pressure begins to build inside Keith, and his whines becomes higher and less "go fucking faster" and more "i'm gonna fucking come shit". Lance, being the more experienced one, smiles all too knowingly and sucks harder. Faster. Until Keith sees nothing but white as he rides through his orgasm, mouth wide open soundlessly.

As he comes down from his high, Lance was already twisting the lube cap off, pouring a considerate amount of lube on his hand before Keith feels something poking against his hole.

"Ah! Lance!" Keith gasps, feeling the cold lube in contrast with his blushing, hot skin. Lance smiles and pushes a finger in, watching in amusement as Keith closes his eyes and moans.

Lance pumps Keith slowly at first and when Keith tells him to add another finger, he does without resistance. How can he resist when his cute boyfriend is begging for him so prettily?

When he feels that Keith's loose enough for his dick, he pulls his finger out. Kissing Keith softly when he whines needily at the loss, Lance lines his dick to the puckering hole and pushes in one go, making Keith jump up and he screams.

Pulling out until only the tip is inside his boyfriend and then pushing his already marked neck.

Lance leans in, thrusts getting shallower because of the angle and sucks hard on Keith's neck. More hickeys means more evidence that Keith belongs to him. And him only. Lance's logic.

Satisfied with the purple and red bruise that's forming, he leans back until he can see his dick going in and out of Keith's small hole, he thrusts hard and deep, his pace increasing.

"Shit shit shit Lanc- fuck Oh my go- FUCK LANCE." Keith babbles. Saliva drooling down the side of his mouth as he gasps and moans and Lance then realizes he's crying, face wet with tears as he begs for more and more.

And even though Lance adores it when he takes Keith apart so thoroughly, he can't help but take a minute to set his mind back that Keith wants this, and he would have stopped Lance if he doesn't.

So he kisses Keith's forehead softly, his pace never subsiding, pushing Keith closer and closer to the edge and then Keith screams, all loud and needy as Lance fucks him through his orgasm.

His body went pliant, chest rising slowly up and down as Lance pulls out his still hardened dick and strokes himself on him until he, too, reaches his limit and cums on his boyfriend, some on his body and some on his face.

"Sorry," Lance chuckles when he sees his boyfriend looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

He grabs his shirt from the floor and uses it to wipe away the mess, kissing every part chastely after cleaning it.

Keith averts his lavender eyes when Lance reaches his nose, feeling embarrassed all of the sudden from the attention. Lance smiles at this, pecking his nose and throwing the cum-stained shirt back on the floor.

Wrapping his arms around the tanned boy's neck, Keith pulls him closer, mushing their lips together slowly. It feels weird in contrast with the rough sex they just had but feels good nonetheless.

When Lance pulls away and lays down next to him, Keith tucks himself in the hold of him, taking a deep breath of the familiar smell of ocean and home. And sex. Lance smells like sweat and sex too.

"You smell good," Keith mumbles, voice getting drowsy and drowsier as his eyes struggle to keep open.

"Hm, really? You smell like sweat and sex." Lance mumbles back.

"Fuck you, you like my smell." Keith huffs, hitting Lance playfully on the chest with his hand that's free.

Laugh laughs, the deep rumble from his chest's soothingly send shivers down the other one's spine. He snuggles closer and closes his eyes, smiling even more when Lance holds him closer and tighter until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	2. 2- Ruin me

"You know exactly why I'm here," Lance says, his lips tugging up into a half smirk as he leans closer to Keith.

"Why is that?" Keith says, bored while closing the book he was reading, setting it down on the space on the sofa he's sitting on.

"You promised me something me, babe. Gotta give it to me now."

"What? What did I...Oh." Keith flushes pink. He slowly licks his lips consciously, perfectly knowing how it turns Lance on.

"Fuck, Keith," Lance groans out before leaning in and cupping Keith's jaw with both his hands, their lips deliciously molding together.

Kissing Lance is always a nice feeling, Keith realizes. He taste like the ocean; salty with a tinge of sweet and Keith can't help but want more and more and more.

He opens his mouth to let his boyfriend's tongue in when it licks his lower lip slowly, asking for permission. Usually Keith would tease Lance by keeping his lips shut, but right now Keith just wants it quick and nice.

Keith is standing now, both of them against the wall with Lance's thigh in between Keith's milky ones.

Lance's tongue quickly swerves in, licking every corner it can reach, making Keith shiver in pleasure. They stayed like that for some time, teeth clashing, hands rubbing and touching everywhere they can reach and the only sounds Keith could hear is the sound of their mouths.

When Lance grinds his crotch onto Keith's, Keith broke the kiss, arching beautifully and gasping out loud and face looking so wrecked up that Lance has to stop, admire and wonder what the fuck did he do to deserve the pretty mullet-boy in front of him.

"Fuck, baby." Lance rasps out, his voice deeper than normal, as he tugs off his own shirt before returning to Keith, taking his lips back on him.

Keith's hand crawls up to Lance's short hair and pulls softly when Lance nibbles his lower lip, his hands going down to push Keith's shirt up. His hands crawl up and up towards Keith's already hardened nipples, pinching them softly, earning a sharp gasp from the shorter boy in front of him.

He breaks the kiss once again, a discontented sigh leaving Keith's lips but he says nothing and looks at his busy boyfriend as he replaces his right hand with his mouth, his hot tongue circling around the nub sensually.

Arching beautifully, Keith moans out loud, the grip on Lance's hair tightening every time Lance grinds their crotches together.

When Lance gets bored, he pulls his mouth away, a string of saliva connecting from his mouth to the red, abused nipple that glistens in the fairly-dimmed room. Putting his mouth on the rejected nipple, he starts all over again until Keith is a panting mess, clawing Lance's back impatiently, his eyes going darker and darker with lust.

"Lance.." Keith moans.

"Mm baby say my name again." Lance mumbles as he peppers his boyfriend's pale chest with more kisses and marks to cover up last night's leftovers. His hands are everywhere. Roaming around. Touching and rubbing any exposed skin, each touch leaving Keith wanting more and more quickly but at the same time he wants to take things slow, slowly feeling Lance, slowly appreciating him, slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with him cause Keith knows- he realizes that life doesn't go on forever. If he loves Lance, he should love him slowly until he falls into a deep abyss of devotion and affection that he can't reverse.

"Lance Lance Lance Lance. Fuck. Kiss me. Kiss me please, please Lance. Oh G-"

He shuts him up with a hard kiss, tongue shoving inside without permission, circling and exploring each and every cavern. One hand titling Keith's head up, the other quickly fumbling around to unbutton his jeans.

He kicks his legs out of the tight blue jeans, and grabs Keith's thighs, the other immediately wrapping them around Lance's waist tightly, and Lance lifts him up, pushing him against the wall hard, their groins rubbing oh so sensually against each other that Keith curses and breaks the kiss only to beg for more.

"Bedroom. Now." He says in short breaths. Lance smirks, "Impatient, are we?"

"Now now now please Lance fuck me please," Keith hides in the crook of his neck, shaking his head softly in impatientness. Lance feels his boyfriend's body shaking, his already leaking cock standing up straight, laying flat on his belly.

He looks at his face and smiles softly when a teary eyed Keith stares at him back. Bright red, abused lips pulled into a pout, face flushed bright pink and black eyes darker than usual.

"Please, Lance?"

Lance removes one hand from his thigh and cups Keith's right cheek, thumb circling softly on the cheekbone. Fuck he was too cute. Gonna be the fucking end of him. He leans in and kisses his forehead softly, the little affectionate gesture feeling Keith fuzzy and so warm he can't help but smiles up to Lance.

"Okay, cariño. Let's go to the bedroom," Lance says, returning the hand on the cheek to his thigh, lifting him up and carrying them both to the bedroom. Keith keeps his head buried in Lance's neck on the way, leaving butterfly kisses here and there.

Lance doesn't bother closing the door, placing the other boy on the bed and pulls away to rummage around the drawer to find two half-finished bottles of lube and a condom.

"Condom?" Keith asks from the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Got it," Lance says, "Strawberry or blueberry?"

Keith licks his dry lips as he quickly discards himself out of his sweaty shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his tight, black boxers , "Uh, strawberry."

Lance grabs the pink colored bottle, and returns back onto the bed, smiling with satisfaction as he slowly runs his hand on his boyfriend's belly. It's hard, considering the amount of time he uses for training everyday. It's admirable somehow, Lance always has been slightly jealous of how driven Keith is in improving but he's also worried about his health. No one expects it, but Keith gets sick easily.

Keith's mood plummets way down when he's sick and when he's in a bad mood, there won't be any sex. And no sex means no action time for Lance Jr.

He places a kiss on a part near his hipbone, earning a groan from the boy under.

"Lance. God fucking dammit, just get this over with!" Keith rasps out, voice dripping with such need that Lance almost wants to drop all this and take things through with him, fucking him hard and fast until he passes out.

"Patience, baby." Lance says against his skin and moves downwards, taking the top part of his boxer with his teeth, pulling it down torturously slow.

Keith's dick jumps up, slapping wetly against his abdomen, and Lance wastes no time in engulfing the whole thing in his awaiting mouth.

"F-Fuck..Lance.." Keith groans as Lance bobs his head up and down, licking and sucking like he's starved for it; the way he always does it. If anyone is both an expert in handling guns and sucking dick, it's Lance.

In no time, a familiar pressure begins to build inside Keith, and his whines becomes higher and less "go fucking faster" and more "i'm gonna fucking come shit". Lance, being the more experienced one, smiles all too knowingly and sucks harder. Faster. Until Keith sees nothing but white as he rides through his orgasm, mouth wide open soundlessly.

As he comes down from his high, Lance was already twisting the lube cap off, pouring a considerate amount of lube on his hand before Keith feels something poking against his hole.

"Ah! Lance!" Keith gasps, feeling the cold lube in contrast with his blushing, hot skin. Lance smiles and pushes a finger in, watching in amusement as Keith closes his eyes and moans.

Lance pumps Keith slowly at first and when Keith tells him to add another finger, he does without resistance. How can he resist when his cute boyfriend is begging for him so prettily?

When he feels that Keith's loose enough for his dick, he pulls his finger out. Kissing Keith softly when he whines needily at the loss, Lance lines his dick to the puckering hole and pushes in one go, making Keith jump up and he screams.

Pulling out until only the tip is inside his boyfriend and then pushing his already marked neck.

Lance leans in, thrusts getting shallower because of the angle and sucks hard on Keith's neck. More hickeys means more evidence that Keith belongs to him. And him only. Lance's logic.

Satisfied with the purple and red bruise that's forming, he leans back until he can see his dick going in and out of Keith's small hole, he thrusts hard and deep, his pace increasing.

"Shit shit shit Lanc- fuck Oh my go- FUCK LANCE." Keith babbles. Saliva drooling down the side of his mouth as he gasps and moans and Lance then realizes he's crying, face wet with tears as he begs for more and more.

And even though Lance adores it when he takes Keith apart so thoroughly, he can't help but take a minute to set his mind back that Keith wants this, and he would have stopped Lance if he doesn't.

So he kisses Keith's forehead softly, his pace never subsiding, pushing Keith closer and closer to the edge and then Keith screams, all loud and needy as Lance fucks him through his orgasm.

His body went pliant, chest rising slowly up and down as Lance pulls out his still hardened dick and strokes himself on him until he, too, reaches his limit and cums on his boyfriend, some on his body and some on his face.

"Sorry," Lance chuckles when he sees his boyfriend looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

He grabs his shirt from the floor and uses it to wipe away the mess, kissing every part chastely after cleaning it.

Keith averts his lavender eyes when Lance reaches his nose, feeling embarrassed all of the sudden from the attention. Lance smiles at this, pecking his nose and throwing the cum-stained shirt back on the floor.

Wrapping his arms around the tanned boy's neck, Keith pulls him closer, mushing their lips together slowly. It feels weird in contrast with the rough sex they just had but feels good nonetheless.

When Lance pulls away and lays down next to him, Keith tucks himself in the hold of him, taking a deep breath of the familiar smell of ocean and home. And sex. Lance smells like sweat and sex too.

"You smell good," Keith mumbles, voice getting drowsy and drowsier as his eyes struggle to keep open.

"Hm, really? You smell like sweat and sex." Lance mumbles back.

"Fuck you, you like my smell." Keith huffs, hitting Lance playfully on the chest with his hand that's free.

Laugh laughs, the deep rumble from his chest's soothingly send shivers down the other one's spine. He snuggles closer and closes his eyes, smiling even more when Lance holds him closer and tighter until they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
